


BFF loki and verity

by Miann_L



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Loki: the god who fell to earth
Genre: BFFs, Fanart, Loki and verity, Loki the god who fell to earth comic, or however u see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miann_L/pseuds/Miann_L
Summary: Also posted https://www.deviantart.com/j-ch1x/art/Loki-and-Verity-Willis-828627134Fan art of Verity and Loki because I got inspiredSpoilers for the god who fell to earth! kinda
Relationships: Loki (Agent of Asgard) & Verity Willis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	BFF loki and verity




End file.
